Places
Places are games in Roblox. Each is independent and has no correlation with another directly. This is does not mean that there are no game series, but rather that the points earned in one game will not translate to points in another game. Place Genres Places have genres. Although these are not official, most people who play Roblox for a while can recognize them. Tycoon A Tycoon is one of the most famous games where you have money that you can use the money to buy upgrades to your house or whatever there in a designated place you own. In the most usual tycoon there is a pool area that you use the money to make the pool however you want it to look, kind of like a costom made tycoon. (False!!!!) Obby An Obby is an obstacle course. They are oftentimes in the form of "Who killed ___?". In this, a player must overcome an obstacle course in order to reach an endpoint where a player can use tools and vehicles to have fun. In an Obby there may be Lava Checkers, which are checkered patterns on the ground where a player must avoid of two colored tile. If a player touches these "lava" tiles, the user dies. There can also be mazes, Which Path?s (An obstacle where a player must choose from different paths in order to pass, but all but one are either killing, like lava, or make the player fall to his or her death), Tightropes (An obstacle where a player must walk across a very thin area, much like a tightrope), and many other obstacles. There are tons of obstacles, and many new ones pop up often. An example of an Obby is Sinister Alex's Obby, where a player must overcome slides, go kart tracks, river rafting, lava checkers, and more. Build, Live, and FIght BLFs are places where a player must find a team in a large (sometimes) , often intricate environment and build forts, houses, sculptures, or anything else a player wishes to build. A player then can fight against other people with weapons, or maybe make treaties and alliances with other people if the user so chooses to do so. These almost always use weapon tools along with the common Delete, Relcate, and Copy tools. Build to Survive These games are the closesest in realationship to BLFs. In these, a player must build in order to survive a large obstacle, such as a tsunami. These are soemwhat straitforward and are oftentimes somewhat repetitive. Sometimes these games will have a weapon to kill the enemys as in zombies, noobs, ext. onc you make a fort or building to hide in. Battle These are the most common of games. They involve fighting against other people in other teams. They sometimes have weapons and oftentimes display a "soreboard" or "leaderboard" with Wipeouts and Knockouts in the display box. They are quite easy to understand, and are oftentimes the most strategical of games. Some have "mastered" these games by getting a certain badge like a 10 kills badge which stands for an achivement. In a "sword fighting" game there is the same stats display but with an added "cash" or "money" stats so you can buy swords or other weapons in the game to help in the game. Simulations These games are games where a player has a vehicle or something of the sort and plays with it, like racing. They have various setups and are not easily described, as many are revolutionary and are not easily classifyable. Category:Building your place